The invention relates to a system of supply, discharge and distribution lines of a distribution network for, in particular, liquid operating media, such as lubricants or coolants as well as hydraulic pressure media for control members or drives, of rolling stands provided with roll housings.
In the prior art of the rolling stand pipework, the supply of the hydraulic consumers conventionally was realized via two media stations. For this purpose, valve stands were arranged
on the foundation (looper),
on the stage, in particular, for servo hydraulics,
in the basement, in particular, for auxiliary hydraulics,
on the rolling stands, preferably at several, decentralized locations.
As a result of this, a large number of pipelines from the basement to the machine was required for which approximately 250 interfaces foundation/machine were needed; moreover, rigid pipeworks were required, partially on the roll housing, partially on pipe pieces, which resulted occasionally in leakage of the pipe pieces or their connecting elements as a result of vibrations during operation as well as other difficult conditions; an always new arrangement of the pipeline resulted because of the device-specific line guiding to individual operating locations.
DE G 94 08 440.8 discloses an embodiment of supply, discharge and distribution lines for, in particular, liquid operating media in machine housings formed of a closed or open support frame. The lines are in the form of longitudinal bores machined into the support frame of the machine housing.
Based on the aforementioned prior art, it is an object of the invention to improve or newly organize a system of supply, discharge and distribution lines of a distribution network for liquid operating media of the kind mentioned in the preamble of claim 1 in order to overall reduce thereby, inter alia, the expenditure of the construction site pipework significantly, to improve the accessibility to the pipelines, to facilitate, by arranging the controls at a central location, the serviceability and control during operation, and, inter alia, to eliminate the need for hydraulic pipework in the basement.
As a solution to this object, the invention proposes in a system of the pipelines of a distribution network for, in particular, liquid operating media on rolling stands of the kind mentioned in the preamble of claim 1 that all consumers of a rolling stand are connected to a high-pressure distribution network for the operating media and that supply and/or discharge lines of the distribution network are combined under formation of pipeline groups to modules that can be mounted on the rolling stand.
With great advantage, by means of the system according to the invention of the hydraulic supply network of a rolling stand, the expenditure of the construction site pipework is reduced overall, the accessibility to the pipelines is significantly increased, and, as a result of the arrangement of the controls at a central location, the serviceability and control possibility during operation are facilitated, and the possibility is realized to completely eliminate hydraulic pipework in the basement.
One embodiment of the invention provides that the distribution network comprises pipeline groups of the following modules:
a central control station (5) positioned in or on the media stage of the rolling stand and connected with the pipeline groups,
a pipe array on the top side of the rolling stand, pipe arrays on the sidewalls of the rolling stand or the supports of the rolling stand for media inflow at the operating side,
pipe arrays on the sidewalls of the rolling stand or supports of the rolling stand for media outflow at the operating side,
lines for media inflow at the drive side,
lines for media outflow at the drive side.
The effects on the manufacture or mounting of the pipeline supply network of a rolling stand are significant; in particular, the following advantages result:
reduction of formed pieces and fittings;
reduction of bent pieces at the isometries;
avoidance of manufacture of manufacture-intensive pipe supports;
reduction of all welding labor;
the modules provide an advantageous possibility for premanufacture of pipeline sections in a work shop independent of the rolling stands;
a standardization of the pipeline cross-sections is possible.
An advantageous embodiment of the system results from the measure that pipeline groups or line sections are formed as construction groups of individual modules that are premanufactured in a workshop.
This eliminates fitting labor in this area, the mounting hours are reduced by one third by the elimination of sorting labor and storage, and a further positive auxiliary effect is realized by the elimination of the hydraulic pipework in the basement. Overall, this results in a reduced expenditure of the construction site pipework and a considerable improvement of the ease of maintenance and the serviceability.
Further advantages result according to the features of the dependent claims.